


Stress Relief

by doks



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Coronavirus, F/M, Incest, Quarantine, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: He just wanted her to shut up.
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Stress Relief

**Stress Relief**

The first week of quarantine was kind of exciting. They didn’t have school, so they spent the whole week talking on the phone with their friends, playing video games, listening to music. They felt sort of unleashed.

But, now in the third week, Tyler just couldn’t deal with Kinsey anymore. She was constantly in a bad mood. She screamed with everybody, she was rude and generally unpleasant to be around.

Once, he was on his bed bored out of his mind, almost dozing off when she attacked him. She threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at him so hard that the belt hit his face and almost bruised him. Kinsey did not look sorry. She just said “Stop leaving your stinky clothes in the bathroom!” and shut his door before he could say anything. All Tyler wanted to do was hit her.

Later, that same week, he woke up with her screams. It wasn’t morning, but he had to pass time somehow. He heard her shouting at their mother.

Nina was reforming a couch, so the living room was a mess with fabric and cushion. Tyler was coming down the stairs to see why his sister was furious this time when he heard her saying “This house is trashed. There are three kids here and you’re the one who’s making a mess.” He didn’t hear what Nina said, but heard loud and clear when Kinsey shouted, storming off “It was better when you weren’t around at all.”

Tyler looked at her when she passed by him going to her bedroom, but she ignored him.

Another week passed and Tyler felt like if he heard Kinsey’s shrieking voice one more time he would slap her. He was on his bedroom trying to take another nap when he heard the most annoying sound ever: a ball hitting the wall. Repeatedly.

It was Bode. He had found a tennis ball somewhere and now he was entertaining himself with it. Tyler wanted to burn that thing down so he would never hear that sound again. But he knew Kinsey had to be annoyed by that too, so he waited until her patience ended and be the villain instead of him.

Kinsey’s door opened fast and loudly. Tyler smiled thinking his plan worked. She didn’t say anything, just took her brother’s ball and threw it all the way across the yard through the window. Bode felt like complaining, but she left without giving him the opportunity.

Tyler left his bedroom to comfort Bode, but this time he was glad his sister was a monster.

Three days after that, he heard the sound of Kinsey’s phone ringing nonstop. He knew she was ignoring someone, so he entered her bedroom to tell her to put her phone on silent mode, but saw her crying on her bed. He didn’t feel too bad, because he kind of hated her then, but asked “Why are you crying, Kinsey?”

“I broke up with Gabe.” She said and he sighed. He didn’t care, but asked again “Why?”

“He’s such an asshole.” Kinsey replied and Tyler thought that she was the asshole.

“What did he do?”

“He kept repeating that the quarantine is an overreaction and said he wanted to experiment something with the keys. Crazy talk. I broke up with him.” She said, not crying anymore. She didn’t look too hurt, actually. At least in Tyler’s opinion. He’s forgotten that Kinsey felt emotions.

“Well, you’re better off without him anyway. Never liked that guy…” He said messing with her hair. She looked at him annoyed, but he left her bedroom before she could complain.

Another week passed and the three siblings were playing a card game. Bode was winning and Kinsey had always been a sore loser, so she started to complain that Bode and Tyler were working together to make her lose. They were, of course, but they would never admit.

Her patience ended when Bode won the round and Tyler, instead of looking frustrated, celebrated Bode’s victory. That was proof enough for her, so she quit the game screaming that she would never trust them again. She threw her cards on their faces and stormed off to her bedroom.

The next morning, Nina was preparing breakfast for herself, because none of her children seemed to have a healthy routine anymore. She had a glass of cold milk on her hand, but as she was walking to the living room she tripped in one of her tools and spilt all her milk on an unsuspecting Kinsey, just coming down from the stairs.

She was wet and sleepy and angry. She yelled so loud that Tyler woke up and got up fast, thinking this time it could be something serious. When he saw Kinsey shouting disrespectful things at Nina, he’s had enough.

He grabbed Kinsey as if she was a sack of potato under her loud protests, saying that he couldn’t manhandle her like that, that she was not one of his skanks. He felt her wet and cold clothing and led them to the upstairs bathroom. Tyler threw her into the loo and removed her wet blouse, leaving her with only her bra and her jeans.

Kinsey was angry. He could tell by the way her face was red. He was just as angry, her voice annoyed him, the way she was rude to everybody made him want to punch her, girl or not. She continued screaming and his patience was quickly draining. He put both his hands on Kinsey’s face, but she didn’t notice, too occupied with her shouting. Tyler’s hands were big on her small face. He thought, for a moment, that he could smash her skull if wanted. He wouldn’t. But he could if he wanted to. Tired of listening to her voice, he screamed louder, her voice disappeared under his. “Kinsey, shut the fuck up!” and then, silence. Finally.

She looked at him with big eyes. “You’ve got to stop being a bitch to everyone!” He didn’t notice he was moving her to the wall until she shivered when her back hit the cold bathroom tile. Tyler noticed the beginning of another loud protest when he shut her mouth with his own. He kissed her, he thought crazily. What the fuck?

She didn’t kiss him back, but she _let_ him. He felt her relaxing under his touch, her limbs felt like they were made of rubber. His hands started to support her body, feeling her legs going limp. Tyler sat on the toilet, never releasing her lips, and she sat on his knees.

Desperate for air, Tyler felt like he wanted to flee and never see Kinsey again, but she was so calm now. She looked at him as if he had saved her from something. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted, her voice quiet and almost soothing “Kiss me again.” And he did.

This time she kissed him back. She deepened their kiss and Tyler felt she was liquid on his hold. Suddenly, he realized something. Kinsey, his sister, his sweet little sister, was horny. She was horny all the time. Without school, the Savini squad and her boyfriend(s – was she dating two guys?) to distract her, he knew she must be feeling like that all the time. He was too, but he had his methods of calming himself down. Under their kiss, he thought that maybe she just had to let all that energy out.

He started to caress her exposed belly. It was still cold from the milk and he felt her sighing on his mouth. Tyler left her mouth and saw her wet lips and closed eyes, he wanted to kiss her again, but needed air. He felt hot, so he used the opportunity to remove his jacket and feel more of her skin with his own.

Kinsey watched as Tyler pulled her back to another kiss and she melted again. She couldn’t help herself. She felt like it was exactly what she needed and just now she realized that.

When they stopped again, Kinsey and Tyler seemed to actually see each other. Her eyes got big and Tyler wanted to comfort her. He buried his face on her neck and she tangled her fingers on his hair, comforting him back.

“Tyler...” she started.

“No, Kinsey… This is just stress relief. Don’t overthink it.” He said looking at her and she nodded. She felt a lot less stressed, but a different tension had built in her body. Tyler noticed.

He started to undo the buttons of her jeans and Kinsey tensed up, putting her hand on his, stopping him.

“What are you doing?” She asked, concerned.

“You need to finish…” he muttered caressing her belly. “Are you a virgin?” he asked and felt proud when she nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to… I’m just helping you relax…” After all of this ended, he would return her as innocent as before.

Tyler managed to undo her jeans and slipped his right hand into her underwear. He noticed how Kinsey was wet and felt her hard nub ready. He worked on her clit until he felt her coming under his fingers and was entranced by Kinsey’s pleasure noises. He thought it was cute the way her face crumpled and her lips dried. He leaned down to moisten them with his tongue.

It all felt very natural. It shouldn’t, he thought. But it was. He didn’t feel embarrassed and the way Kinsey lingered on his lap told him she felt okay with this new intimacy. Anything to make her shut up, he thought.

“Hope you’re less stressed out.” He said, watching her getting up.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I should go…” He said getting up too. Suddenly the bathroom seemed too small for both of them.

“I think I’m gonna shower.” Kinsey said making a face, remembering how damp her pants were. He looked at her, suddenly breathless.

“Yeah. Do that.” But before he turned the doorknob to leave, he said “Look for me when you’re feeling stressed. Don’t take it on other people, okay?” She nodded and he left.

Tyler went directly to his bathroom. He also needed a shower.

The next day, Kinsey and Tyler were cleaning up the kitchen. She was doing the dishes and he was drying them. They were almost finishing it, when Bode appeared with three plates and two glasses. He put them in the sink under Kinsey’s burning eyes. Tyler was a little amused, because Bode had to be bold to do that. Or stupid. Either way, Bode left before she could say anything, but he felt her anger.

He stepped towards her and leaned to lick the corner of her lips. “Go to your room. I’ll finish this. Be ready for me.” He whispered. She looked at him with a wicked expression and left.

The following week was fun for the siblings. It was like they were creating opportunities to make her mad, so she would seek comfort in her brother. One night, Tyler had just finished her up and she felt flushed and sweaty. Her pants and underwear were on her knees, so Tyler had access to her lower parts easily.

Kinsey, still feeling the aftershock of her orgasm, felt Tyler removing his hand off her. Her eyes followed his fingers, which were slick and shining with her own wetness, and she was surprised when her brother put them on his mouth, licking them with his own eyes closed.

“Jesus Christ, Tyler…” she whispered, suddenly. She felt desperately hot again. Her southern parts were tingling. She moved her hand so she could touch herself, under her brother’s eyes, but it hurt. She was too sensitive.

She couldn’t touch her clit, but she needed something and she didn’t know what. Tyler gulped, he knew what she needed. But promised he wouldn’t give it to her.

“Kinsey…” he whispered leaning to kiss her mouth. She moaned and squirmed seeking another release somehow. Tyler left her mouth and pressed his forehead on hers. “It’s not my place… I can’t help you.” He said.

“Why not?” She asked. And then she realized what he was talking about. She had been kissing boys since she was 14 and there had been second bases here and there, but never she needed _that_ so badly. Or _that_ at all. Not even when she had her brother touching her she thought about it.

“Because I’m your brother…” he said, regretfully. “It will pass.”

They lay down together on her bed in silence. And it passed eventually. But her heart felt swollen, big with something heavy. Tyler left her bed when she calmed down and ran to his shower to relieve himself.

When he was getting dressed, he heard his phone ringing. It was Jackie. His girlfriend, he remembered. They weren’t really talking a lot these days, every time she called or he called they felt like there was nothing to say. He answered her and they talked quietly about how they were and how their families were and Tyler thought of Kinsey. “Tyler, are you there?” Jackie asked, when he went silent for a moment. “Yeah, I’m here.” But she had nothing to say, so they hung up.

Tyler didn’t feel like he was cheating on Jackie. What Kinsey and him had been doing was anger management, right? Besides, Kinsey wasn’t a _girl_ , she was his sister. You can’t cheat on your girlfriend with your sister.

Two nights after that, Tyler woke up with Kinsey creeping on his bed in the middle of the night. He was sleepy and sought her mouth to finish this up so he could go back to sleep, but she just found a comfortable position between his arms and slept. He closed his eyes and slept too.

In the morning, Tyler felt his arm numb, so he moved a little to free his arm from Kinsey’s hold and saw that she was already awake. “Morning.” He heard her say and he replied with the same word.

They didn’t move much and didn’t say anything else after that. Tyler felt himself dozing off again when Kinsey stroked his hair and he pulled her close to him, so he could rest his face on her neck. They slept the morning through and only got up when Nina called them to say lunch was ready.

Their mother noticed how Kinsey seemed better, less angry. She even resumed treating her with respect, like it was before the quarantine. Nina remembered when Tyler grabbed his sister and talked to her about her behavior, she was better since that day. She wasn’t surprised, Tyler and Kinsey had always had an effect on each other and she felt lucky that her older children had each other to back them up.

In the following weeks, the siblings spent less time in _bed_ and more time in bed. They would spend a whole day just talking and feeling each other’s closeness. Kinsey loved tangling her fingers on Tyler’s hair and he loved feeling her fingers there, it helped him sleep. Kinsey was never stressed anymore, she would go days in a row without feeling angry. She felt satisfied.

At the end of the fourth month, they had finally found a vaccine. The government said that the country would be up and running again within a week. Tyler felt a pang in his stomach when he read the news on his phone and turned to his door when he heard it open. It was Kinsey.

He made room for her on his bed and they cuddled. They knew it had to end someday, but they didn’t feel prepared to leave each other’s warmth.

“We’re still going to live together, you know.” Kinsey said.

“I know, but it’s going to be different…” he responded grimly. She knew it was going to be different too.

“I don’t know, I just feel a little stressed out with these news…” Kinsey said with a grin. Tyler turned her around and started to kiss her mouth under her giggles.

They never really explored each other’s bodies. There was some kissing on the mouth and neck and then he would touch her clit until she came. It was like that every time. Kinsey didn’t complain, but today she felt like she needed him closer, to remember him by.

They discarded each other’s clothes and Kinsey reassured Tyler that she wouldn’t be losing her virginity that day, but she wanted to see him like he saw her. She touched him and watched how he reacted to her. She understood, then, why he was fine on only touching her until she came. It felt delicious watching him lose control.

They showered together afterwards. It was again another exploration and they had fun with hands and lips.

It finally came the first day of school after almost five months. The whole family was eating breakfast and there was an edge on all of Nina’s children. They didn’t know how to come back anymore, how to live normal lives. Nina gave them a speech on adjusting and how it would feel normal again in a few days.

Tyler was sitting at the porch with Kinsey, holding hands. Scot would be giving her a ride, but he didn’t feel prepared to leave his sister, he wanted more of her and didn’t want to share her with Scot or Gabe. His heart hurt when the English boy appeared with his blue battered car.

Kinsey stood up leaving Tyler’s hand and entered the car without looking behind. He saw when she opened the car window and waved him goodbye, he mirrored the gesture, but felt a deep sense of helplessness, and watched as the car disappeared on the corner of Key House’s gates.

_Fin_


End file.
